Rising Flames
by gunster25
Summary: After my first story "The Alternate Throne" Finn and Flame Princess have started dating again. But when the bane of all life turns up everything starts to go downhill. Finn X Flame Princess.
1. Broken Stars

**A/N: This story is based after my first fanfiction "The Alternate Throne" please read that one before proceeding with this story! I'm sorry for the gap between chapter 4 and 5 in my previous story but i'm going to try and keep chapters daily!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Narrator POV:**

"Beautiful isn't it?" Finn said to his girlfriend.

They had gone stargazing outside the tree fort while Jake makes his so called "super awesome amazing spaghetti for three."

"Yeah it is!" She replied almost curiously as if this was the first time ever seeing this, why would someone lock her up in a lantern for 14 entire years? She's just curious about the world around and what secrets it holds, Finn said to himself.

The couple simply relaxed on the grass watching the stars dance around the sky in many different formations.

"Heh, the stars sort of reminds me of you" Finn stated. Wow that was the most corniest thing I could have said, he thought. But to his delight Flame Princess just giggled at the statement and replied,

"Aww thanks Finn!" They both lightly blushed and were met by an uneasy silence.

"So, how's the kingdom faring lately?" Finn asked.

"Actually it's going great, you could even say the best it has been for a long time" She replied enthusiastically.

But of course someone had to ruin this romantic moment between them, a dark figure sneaked behind them.

"Hello Finn the human" the figure spoke in a cold scratchy voice. The human immediately released his grass sword into it's normal form and took a defensive stance. Just by noticing the disgusting green aura illuminating the figure they could tell it was the bane of all life in Ooo, The Lich.

"I'm here for the most powerful being in this puny world." The figure said in his scratchy voice. Finn knew who he was talking about and moved in front of Flame Princess in hope to protect her.

The Lich laughed manically at his stupidity. "No boy i'm not after the fire elemental, the person who i'm looking for..." He paused for a second. "IS YOU!"

An invisible hand forced Flame Princess into the ground so she was unable to do anything.

"Finn run!" Flame Princess shouted at him. But the Lich's power overwhelmed Finn's senses.

"Anything you want to say before I take control of your soul boy?" The figure asked.

"FP no matter what happens just know, I love you..." Finn quivered before being knocked unconscious.

* * *

_Italic = Finn's thoughts_

**Bold = Finn's other self**

* * *

"Hello Kazuto, my name is The Lich. Your body and mind belong to me, you shall obey my every order and kill anyone who stands in your way. Do you understand?" The Lich asked.

_My name is Kazuto, my body and mind belong to y..._

**No Finn don't!**

_My name is Kazuto not Finn._

**He's trying to brainwash you! Remember Ooo, Jake, Marceline!**

_Those people are not real, you just made them up._

**What about Flame Princess!**

After hearing her name Finn woke in a empty black void, he was strapped to a wooden chair at his hands and legs. Finn used all the strength he had to try and escape.

_How could I forget about her? I need to get back to her now!_

**Yes Finn, Escape this place and return to her!**

"Sorry human but your girlfriend is dead, I killed her myself..." The Lich laughed.

Finn stopped struggling and slumped in defeat.

_She's dead? There's no point in even trying to escape anymore... Just kill me already! I can't live in a world without her..._

**No you fool, He's lying to you she's alive!**

But it was to late, The Lich took the opportunity and obtained Finn's soul. He molded his memories in a way that made Finn think that all his former friends killed his human family and left Finn to starve to death.

_My name is Kazuto, my body and mind belong to The Lich. I will obey his every order no matter what and I will get revenge on those who destroyed my family..._

**A/N: Whooo new story! Sorry this isn't very good but the following chapters will be a lot better than this one. Please leave suggestions in a review so I know what I need to have in this story. Also if you're wondering why the Lich chose Finn instead of Flame Princess to possess it is all explained in later chapters.**


	2. Scattered Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that the first chapter was a little rushed but this story will be a lot smoother from now on. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

**2 Days Later...**

Finn or as he thought "Kazuto" awoke in a strange laboratory with many different experiments mostly including candy scattered around the room. He had been restrained to move by a metal sort of panel with iron bracers holding his arms, legs and neck down.

After a few minutes a furry yellow dog bounded through the door with a joyful expression on his face, Finn recognized him as one of the people who had killed his family in front of him and left him to starve.

"Finn! You've been out cold for two days!" The dog said gleefully.

"It's you!" Finn shouted at the dog, it seemed confused at his accusation obviously playing dumb to trick Finn into relaxing, well that's what he thought anyway.

"Finn what are you talking about? And what's wrong with your eyes?" It replied curiously. Finn glared at the dog pure hatred showing on his face.

"YOU WERE ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT KILLED MY FAMILY!" He screamed at the dog, it looked almost scared as if he was looking at something that he knew turning into a monster, a woman spoke through some invisible speakers out of nowhere.

"Jake get out of there quickly!" The dog called Jake sprinted out of the room before the door sealed shut and Finn was once again, alone.

* * *

**In the next room...**

Jake rushed towards PB an avalanche of questions loaded to the top of his mind, when he tried to talk he stammered by he managed to splutter out,

"PB why is Finn acting so weird and why are his eyes little green circles?" Being the scientist she is, Princess Bubblegum had a somewhat theory on what happened.

"Well with what Flame Princess told us after we brought Finn here and what we've just seen the only explanation is that The Lich has possessed Finn, and changed his memories to hate you and most likely all of his friends."

"But why would he choose Finn instead of Flame Princess? Isn't she the current most powerful being on Ooo?" Jake questioned,

"Well yes but Finn would could easily free her due to known weaknesses and of course a hero uses their resources to solve a problem. However since Finn can easily defeat anything on Ooo because he has years of knowledge and practice he could be equally as useful. Also the only person who can defeat Finn wouldn't hurt him no matter the circumstances..." PB replied. "His eyes are also probably little green circles because of the Lich's possession of him."

"I guess we just wait and try to work out how to reverse this then..." Finn's "bro" had almost given up hope that he would remember his old self.

* * *

**Outside the Candy Kingdom:**

"Master?" Finn spoke into a symbol representing the Lich,

"Well done Kazuto!" A dark voice praised. The Lich rose through the symbol using a green smoke, "You may have escaped their prison but I have an "assignment for you..."

Finn read the contract and nodded at the figure who was analyzing him.

"They will be dead shortly..." Finn said darkly.

**A/N: So another chapter done! New one coming shortly.**


End file.
